


Thanks To A Bet

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Las Vegas Wedding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Dear soulmate,” Diana looks up to the stars, for all appearances a calm woman simply stargazing. And then she takes a deep breath and… “Where the fuck are you?!”No sooner than those words are spoken, that somewhere behind her, a man yelps and says, “Ouch, damn it, my arm!”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For violetoutburst on tumblr. I hope you enjoy your present, merry christmas!

“Dear soulmate,” Diana looks up to the stars, for all appearances a calm woman simply stargazing. And then she takes a deep breath and… “Where the fuck are you?!”

No sooner than those words are spoken, that somewhere behind her, a mas yelps and says, “Ouch, damn it, my arm!”

And at the same time, from the phone in her pocket, comes the voice of Barbara… “You did it!”

Diana hurriedly pulls the phone and says, “Call you later,” and without giving Barbara a chance to speak any more, she hangs the phone. And she turns, eyes wide and hopeful. Soulmates were hard to find, not unusual, but hard. And that was because they were born without any sort of visible markings, for the markings would only appear once they spoke the correct words. Her arm is starting to burn, and she rises it to eye level. And the words are there for her to see now, ‘Ouch, my arm!’.

The man who spoke them is looking at his arm and at Diana. His eyes are wide and he looks quite taken aback. Diana can’t exactly blame him, after all, how many people meet their soulmates casually standing on a random street? Not many, that’s for sure.

Diana looks at him, he’s tall and blond, fit and well dressed and groomed. He’s in dark wash jeans and a long sleeved blue turtleneck. He’s handsome. And he’s staring at her like she’s his salvation. He lifts his arm and moves his sleeve upwards and shows his naked arm to her. And there, in an elegant scrawl, are the words she just uttered out loud in frustration.

Diana begins to smile, slow and then wide and happy – giddy, really – as realization comes. She moves her own sleeve and lets him see their matching words. It is then when he grins and walks towards her with a confident air. There’s no arrogance in the way he moves, just a calm self assurance.

“Hello, I’m Steve.” He says as he extends his hand, the smile on his face lights up his eyes, even in the dim lights. “Steve Trevor.

Diana takes his hand, “Lovely to finally meet you,” She won’t lie, she’s been waiting for a soulmate for years. “I’m Diana. Diana Prince.”

“That’s a lovely name,” Steve says as he shakes her hand. “Would let me buy you something? A coffee, a drink?”

Diana, smiles at his eagerness, because she returns it. “How about a Tea? I know a great place.” She opts out of coffee, it’s too late for it and she doesn’t feel like drinking. She wants to be clear headed for this.

Steve nods, “Tea it is, lead the way Diana.”

Diana likes how her name sounds in his lips, as if it were a prayer that he spoke in reverence. And she knows that her own voice is low, as if she were afraid that she’d been dreaming. And his name comes out breathy when she speaks next, “Come with me, Steve.”

Right now, it’s only hot chocolate, Diana knows. But this will grow, she already knows by the way her own heart thunders inside her chest, the way her hands feel clammy and itch to hold his hand. The way her breath catches when he smiles and his eyes sparkle, the way she wants to entwine her arm in his as he stands to walk next to her. So much for keeping her head when meeting her own soulmate. She owes money to her aunt now.

“And what do you do, Diana?” Steve asks as they walk the few blocks to the café she loves so much.

“I’m a curator at the MoMa.”

Steve turns, looking quite impressed, judging by the way his eyebrows have gone up. “Sounds important, I take you like art?”

Diana nods, “Very much, since I was a child art has always fascinated me. And what about you?”

“Retired Air Force man, now a crime novelist.” Steve says with a smile. “We’re both involved in arts, it seems.”

Diana smiles, and notices the café. It’s near empty, so they place their order and sit down to wait. She has a slice of cheesecake and Steve a bag of cookies. The soft sounds of piano jazz waifs over, the soft murmur of the few patrons soothes her. “I’m glad you consider your new work art, I have always said writing was.”

Steve grins, wide and happy and now, under the lights of the café, Diana can appreciate better his blue eyes. They’re clear and light, bright and lovely. “And I’m glad you think so.” He leans forward as he speaks, and Diana has half the mind to kiss him. His lips are quite inviting.

The separate when the coffee arrives. Diana’s order is a chai tea latte and Steve is a cinnamon latte. Steve blows on the surface of his latte and takes a small sip, then grins, “And what were you calling for me at night on a random street?”

Diana blushes, smiles and looks down, she fiddles with the fork. “Ah, I lost a bet. You probably didn’t hear it, but my friend was on the phone.”

Steve stares at her funny, then he chuckles and it ends in laughter. “Well, I think we should do something for that friend of yours, don’t you think? I feel like we owe…”

“Her,” Diana finishes for him. “And I think so.” Then groans. “Oh she’ll be unbearable once she finds out that we met because of her,” she says and takes a large bit of her cheesecake and washes it down with the tea.

Steve’s laughter has stopped, but he looks positively delighted. “Her then, something really nice.”

“Agreed,” Diana rises her tea and Steve touches it with his own. “Who would have thought, that on all the ways we could have met, we did because of a bet.”

“It’ll be a fun story down the line.” Steve bites into his cookies, offers one to Diana who declines with a shake of her head. He swallows his cookie with coffee. “And quite frankly, I think it’s a good way to meet. You spoke the words out loud, we wouldn’t have known otherwise.”

“That’s true.” Diana nearly gasps out loud when Steve’s hand reaches for hers. She lets him take her hand, relishing on the surprising softness of it. She looks at him and her heart skips a beat. Steve looks at her with such tenderness, such hope that she feels ready to soar through the skies.

“I’m glad we met,” Steve says and his voice is a low and deep, sending shivers down her spine. “Even it was in an unconventional way.”

Diana can’t look away, his gaze is intense and near hypnotic. “I am too,” she speaks, just as low as he. “I am looking forward knowing you Steve.”

“As am I, Diana.” Steve lifts her hand and places a gentle kiss atop her. “And I’m so glad you had that bet. I don’t think we’d crossed paths otherwise.”

Diana looks down frowning, he’s right. She’s not much of a mystery reader, and perhaps his name would have passed unnoticed. “I think you’re right.” She says as she looks up, and a small smile forms on her lips. “But now we’re here.”

Steve nods. “And now we’re here.” He lets go of her hand, and Diana feels keenly the loss of its warmth. He finishes his latte and looks at her, then he grabs his wallet and pulls his card and offers it to her. “And now, you have my info.”

Diana takes the card and inspects it, it’s elegant and has his personal phone and email. She places it on the table, grabs her purse and her wallet. Gets her own, but unlike his, her own card is only for her work office, so she finds the pen she always carries and scribbles her personal info on the opposite side. She offers it to Steve with one hand and grabs his with the other. “And now, you have mine.”

Steve looks at her card smiling, he places it carefully on his wallet and his wallet back in his pants. Diana does the same with his, and closes her purse. They keep talking, of everything and anything, they order more tea and coffee. She arches a brow at Steve’s request for more coffee and sugar cookies, looks at her watch. It’s late and she will have to say goodbye soon, she has work tomorrow. But she wants to stay a little while longer. “Are you planning on sleeping tonight?”

Steve laughs, “Not really. As you know I’m a writer now, and as it happens, I have a deadline to meet and soon. My editor will have my hide if I don’t turn my manuscript in a month. But fortunately, I don’t have much to finish.”

“That’s good.” Diana takes a large gulp of her tea. “I think I’m going to have go,” she can hear her own regret in her voice. “I do have to be early tomorrow.” She doesn’t want to leave. She wants to stay and talk away the night with Steve. It’s incredible how finding your soulmate makes you feel like a giddy teenager. Too bad she doesn’t mind. But she stands, she has his name and phone, they can see each other now. They found each other.

Steve stands with her, “Would you let me walk you home?”

Diana is torn between yes and sending him home, he has work himself. “If you don’t mind, I only live some ten minutes away.”

Steve grabs what’s left of his coffee and cookies, “I don’t mind. I don’t live too far away myself.”

The leave the café side by side and walk under the darkness, city lights and barely visible stars. They fall into silence, but it is a comfortable one, there’s no awkwardness. It feels right.

They’re in front of her building faster that what Diana would’ve like. A part of her wants to pull Steve and kiss him, but she doesn’t, instead she kisses his cheek. “Goodnight Steve, I’m glad we found each other.”

“Goodnight Diana,” Steve says softly. “I’m very glad we did. Rest well.”

Diana walks backwards, but in the end she turns ready to go home and rest. Steve remains at the door of her building until she gets in the elevator. A part of her aches, and she understands now what people said about not wanting to part with your soulmate.

Once inside her apartment, Diana drops her bag on the table and gets ready to tuck in. Takes her phone with her only, she doesn’t eat, she finds that she’s not really hungry. She’s far too excited for food.

And it’s only when Diana’s in between the sheets that her phone vibrates with a message. The number is unknown and has a simple heart emoji. And she smiles because she knows.

* * *

The next day, Diana takes Barbara to a very fancy lunch and picks up the bill. Barbara’s perplexed, “Diana, you won the bet. If anything, I owe you.”

Diana shakes her head, and smiles. “I met my soulmate last night. Thanks to your bet. He was coming behind me as I spoke the words out loud. I owe you. So, thank you Barbara.”

Barbara’s eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open. Diana laughs. 


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Diana three dates to decide that, yes, Steven Trevor is a soulmate worth keeping.

They date and take things slowly, Diana likes this, just because Steve is her soulmate and she, his, doesn’t mean that everything will be smooth sailing, and she would rather not rush into things. So they date and get to know each other.

At the end of the month, Diana decides that yes, Steve is the right man for her. She falls in love easily, he’s kind and generous and loving and passionate about his things. He’s also a good listener, he wants to know her, he never shies away from any part of her, he embraces everything and he asks things about herself and she never fears having to censure herself, because with Steve, there’s a calm and easy rapport that comes that makes her feel secure. 

They date for a year before they even consider moving in together, they don’t want to rush, even if the words on their arms seem to glow whenever they are together. And everything’s fine, well, until his friend, Charlie declares that they should go and celebrate Steve’s newest book ending in the best seller list to Vegas.

They go. Diana has never been to Vegas, it has never appealed to her, but she would not be alone, she has Steve, Etta and the boys, as she has taken to affectionately call Steve’s old unit.

They party, they celebrate and, like any proper Vegas vacation, they drink a little too much.

Diana wakes with a groan, her head feels like it’s being pounded by invisible smiths. She rolls, well tries to, but she finds that she’s trapped in Steve’s arms. It is him snoring that halts her movements. She opens her eyes and the sunlight that filters through the curtains feel wrong, and too damn bright. She squints her eyes and does her best to make sense of last night.

But Diana remembers little, only that they had gone out to a concert and followed that with food and drinks. And now, here she is, in the room she and Steve share, bare and in his arms (which is not a problem at all) with no recollection of events. 

Diana shuffles a bit, so that she may be on her back instead of her side, then lifts her is about to rub the sleep out of her eyes, when the glint of something in her finger makes her freeze. She moves her hands, and there is the glint, on the ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes grow wide and she brings her hand closer for inspection. Oh.

It’s a gold wedding band.

Diana’s squeal was loud, loud enough to wake Steve, who blinks and near bolts upright, “Diana,” he starts, voice still heavy with sleep. He’s squinting at her, trying to keep his eyes open against the light. “What’s wrong?”

Diana finds herself speechless. Of all the things to happen, she did not see this one coming. So, she does the only thing that makes sense. She brings her left hand to Steve’s line of vision. His reaction doesn’t disappoint. 

“What the hell?” Steve asks, now very much awake. He bolts upright, lifts his left hand to his view, and yes, there is a matching gold band on his left ring finger. “What the hell did we do?”

Diana, looks around frantic, and she spots a paper atop the bedside table. She reaches for it, “I don’t know,” she says. And it seems that she has struck gold, for the piece of paper is a marriage certificate. One that bears her name and Steve’s own. And their signatures, and the witnesses (Charlie and Sameer). “Steve,” her voice trembles a bit. “We’re married.”

Steve draws near and looks at the paper in her hands, he reaches out to steady her own, since they are trembling a bit. “Oh god, we did.”

They sit in silence for a bit. And Diana feels so terribly off kilter, she doesn’t know how to proceed. Yes, she loves Steve, and yes, he is her soulmate and this is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but… it feels strange knowing that she can’t even remember her wedding.

“Diana,” Steve’s voice is soft. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know,” Diana opts for honesty. “I… well, I do want to marry you, I love you after all and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but… I don’t know how I feel.”

“It’s fine being confused, I am.” Steve admits easily. Further proof they are right for each other, how easy difficult conversations come between them and how easily they solve them. “But, truth be told, I’m sort of… glad?”

Diana turns to look at Steve, and he looks back at her, his eyes are still sleepy, but there is certainty there, there’s no fear nor doubt, nor regret, there’s contentment. She allows herself a small smile, “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Steve says, firmly, reaching out and holding her hand. He begins to caress it in soft motions with his thumb. “You are the one for me, there will no other, ever. And, I’m just glad we took the plunge and married, even if we were drunk and don’t remember it much.”

“Do you remember something?”

“Only kissing you. But then again, I always remember kissing you.”

Diana chuckles and leans forward, Steve meets her halfway and they place their foreheads together, then, “Flatterer,” she teases.

“When it comes to the most amazing woman I’ve known? Yes, absolutely.”

Diana leans back, twists and quickly puts their marriage certificate away on the nightstand. Then, she goes straight into Steve’s arms. “That certainty of yours is quite convincing,” she says and lets herself be held. “And if you don’t regret our wedding…”

“I don’t. I would never.”

“Then, perhaps I shouldn’t either.” Diana sighs. “It’s not an ideal wedding, but I do love you. I never want to part ways with you. So, I could learn to be thankful for this.”

“We could host a reception back home, someplace nice – your pick and just celebrate us.”

Diana closes her eyes, visualizes herself dancing with Steve, under either low fairy lights or candles, to the rhythm of their song, in a white dress as people simply watch them. And she likes that, she’d never visualized a wedding before, she never planned for it, but now, one drunken night had taken to a road not planned.

“I’d like that,” Diana admits. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
